


Lian's First Crush

by Just_here_for_a_laugh



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne mentioned but he isn't really there, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Crush, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Holding Hands, I almost certainly screwed up the timeline but I don't actually care, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is happy and he's gonna stay that way, Jason is also a good dad but he doesn't officially have the title (yet), Jason is not amused, Kid Fic, Lian being cute, Lian is four, Little Kid Crush, M/M, One Shot, Raising a Child, Roy Harper is Arsenal, Roy Harper is a good Dad, Roy can't stop laughing, Slice of Life, Supportive Partners, You Have Been Warned, batfam, graphic depictions of happiness and love, i love these two, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_a_laugh/pseuds/Just_here_for_a_laugh
Summary: After Lian's preschool teacher gets engaged, she decides that she is going to get married too. Roy thinks this is all hilarious, Jason is less amused
Relationships: JayRoy - Relationship, Red Hood/Arsenal - Relationship, Robin/Speedy, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Lian's First Crush

They were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when it happened. The three were together as Jason and Roy listened to Lian’s daily debriefing about all of the important events since the last night’s dinner like what was for snack time at preschool and which of her stuffed animals had a cold that she and her elite team of beanie baby nurses needed to tend to. Suddenly she remembered something and almost knocked over her glass as she flung her arms out excitedly.

  
“Guess what?!” she shouted as Jason grabbed her milk and righted it before it had the chance to spill. Roy smiled to himself as he watched, musing that sometimes Robin-fast-reflexes were even more useful at home than on the field. Jason himself however didn't even seem to notice what his arm had done as he looked at Lian with rapture waiting for her news. Being four years old Lian regularly shouted “Guess what?!” and very often the answer was only genuinely exciting to the little girl but Jason and Roy always acted like whatever answer came was just as thrilling to them. They wanted her to always be open with them and share what was on her mind, but mostly they just wanted her to feel appreciated and heard. This time however the news was pretty exciting.

  
“Miss Susan is getting married!” Lian shouted gleefully and the two boys smiled. While they didn’t know Lian’s preschool teacher personally outside of Lian’s stories and the car rider line at daycare, she had always seemed very sweet and it was nice to hear that she was so happy.

  
“That’s great honey!” Roy said, swallowing the spoonful of soup he’d just put in his mouth. “I bet she is really excited.” Lian nodded excitedly,

  
“Uh huh! She said she could hardly wait to spend forever with her boyfriend. And she had a pretty ring on that her boyfriend gave her and she let us come up and see it. She didn’t take it off when we were all there but later at recess I sat with her and asked her a bunch of questions and she let me hold it! She made me promise not to tell the other kids because she was worried they would feel jealous.” Jason smiled down at his plate hearing that Lian’s teacher trusted her more than the other kids. He wasn’t her dad but he definitely loved her enough to be and the thought that someone else saw how great his girl was made him proud. He looked up at his girl, because that’s what she was in his mind, and smiled.

  
“Whad’ya ask her about Li?”

  
“I asked her all sorts a stuff about getting married like was she gonna get a pretty white dress and was she gonna smoosh cake in her boyfriends face like in that movie we watched and were we all gonna have to call her Miss Luca now because Grandma said that when a girl gets married her name changes to her husband's name and Miss Susan told us her boyfriend was named Luca but Miss Susan said that only her last name was gonna change and I told her I didn’t know she even had a last name and she laughed at that and,” Lian babbled on and on as four year olds are prone to do and Roy and Jason covertly exchanged glances and tried not to laugh. Jason kept his spoon in his mouth to keep from giggling as Roy cut in once Lian paused to take a breath. He explained the name situation to her and told her that girls could take their husbands names but they didn’t have to.

  
“Boys can take their wife’s name too!” He added, “Or they can both keep their names. It just depends on what the people getting married want. Same for girls who marry girls and boys who marry boys.” Lian considered this for a moment, scrunching up her forehead into her Thinking Face.

  
“Can they trade last names?” She asked with the intensity of thought that would blow every philosopher Jason could name out of the water. Roy laughed,

  
“Sure, why not?” This satisfied Lian who went back to eating. Thinking this part of the night’s conversation was over, Roy and Jason also returned to their meals. A few seconds later though Lian gulped as she swallowed her soup and announced,

  
“I decided I'm gonna get married too.”

  
“Oh?” Roy said concealing a grin.

  
“Mhm. Not now but when I get older.”

  
“That’s very pragmatic,” Jason nodded sagely, face schooled to look as analytical as it did on assignment which in turn made Roy’s facial composure even worse as he tried to casually cover it with his hand. “You still have a lot to focus on right now, like Elephant George’s lizard pox.”

  
“Yes,” she agreed, “but in the future I’m gonna get married just like Miss Susan.”

  
“Who are you gonna marry?” Roy managed to ask his daughter.

  
“Robin.”

  
Roy and Jason both choked, but for very different reasons. Roy didn’t think he had laughed that hard in months as he tried to catch his breath and failed multiple times. “Robin,” he barely got out, “as in Batman’s Robin?” Lian nodded with a grin and he howled again. Jason on the other hand had quit coughing in shock and was staring pointedly at his soup. Roy glanced over at him and laughed even harder. Wiping tears away from his eyes he looked at his daughter and said “I think that’s a fine choice of husband Lian.” She beamed and Jason shot him a look. For the rest of dinner, which thankfully for him wasn’t very long since Lian hadn’t remembered the news until about halfway through, Jason sat and listened to Lian babble on about how nice his little brother was and how much she liked his hair and the way he helped people and how the way that he swung from buildings was really cool and on and on. He couldn’t believe his sweet little angel had a crush on the demon brat.

  
After Lian had put her dishes in the sink and scampered upstairs, Roy burst out laughing again the second she was out of earshot. Jason glared at him as he walked over to the sink to start washing up. “It’s not funny,” he grumbled.

  
“It’s hilarious,” Roy shot back as he grabbed a towel to dry the dishes Jason was washing. “Come on Jay, she’s got a crush on your annoying little brother, it doesn’t get much funnier than that.” Jason rolled his eyes. Of course Roy would be absolutely delighted by this, the bastard.

  
“I just- ugh” he huffed. Articulating thoughts and emotions was hard sometimes, both of them got that, and it was easy to get impatient with themselves. Because they both understood that though, it was easy to be patient with each other so Roy just waited. Jason sighed, “I just don’t like that out of everybody she picked him. He’s so cold and distant! And mean!” Roy raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay,” Jason conceded, “He’s not like that all the time, and he used to be a lot worse, but he still can be! Just last week I asked him if he could hand me my soda and he swung his katana at me! He didn’t even look up from his book! I coulda died Roy. Again!” Roy laughed and rolled his eyes,

  
“Ok first of all, I’ve never seen Damian miss a target with that thing, especially when that target was sitting so still they wouldn’t even get up to grab a coke,” he grinned, “So I’d wager you were safe, and secondly she’s four. She picked a hero Jay. She’s got a hero crush on a kid who goes on adventures and saves innocent people and has a fun outfit. What did you expect?”

  
“She coulda gotten a crush on Jon Kent.” He mumbled as he scrubbed a dish. Roy smirked,

  
“Yeah, she coulda, but she would have had to get over all that offkey humming he does.” Jason was still intent on being annoyed but he let out a snort in spite of himself remembering the absentminded awful renditions of pop songs and Johnny Cash (which he was sure Jon had picked up from Clark) coming through his comms on the only mission he’d ever been on with the kid. Roy grinned at him. “Plus,” he added elbowing Jason in the stomach, “he’s got a pretty wild family.” Jason pushed Roy’s face away with his wet hand but he couldn’t help but smile. Roy laughed.

  
“Damian’s not that bad. Yeah he’s bristly but he’s pretty sweet too, when he thinks no one is looking. Sure he talks tough and he’s got more weapons on him that a thirteen year old probably should at any given time, but he also draws flowers and puts pillows down for Batcow and doesn’t sneer at old ladies when they ruffle his hair and tell him he’s a nice young man like he does when other people do it. I even saw him use one of those knives he carries to poke a hole in Li’s juice box when she couldn’t open it last week when we went to the Manor.” He put down the bowl he was drying and moved behind Jason to put his arms around his waist. “He’s a lot like you actually; sarcastic and prickly but secretly really sweet.” He kissed Jason’s cheek, who in turn instinctively leaned in slightly chasing his lips as Roy pulled away. “I’ll bet you that's why she likes him so much.” Jason rolled his eyes but felt himself blush just slightly. Roy hummed, “She knows how much you love her and she knows the person you marry is supposed to love you forever; I’ll bet marrying Robin makes a lot of sense.” Jason pondered the logic of a four year old mind but as he stood in the kitchen in front of the sink with soap on his hands and Roy wrapped around him, he certainly understood his own reasoning for who he loved.

  
Later that night as Roy was tucking Lian into bed, Jason walked past her open door and stopped to listen to the soft voices of two of the people he loved most. Roy had apparently told her a bedtime story featuring the Dynamic Duo because he could hear her once again talking about how Robin had a nice smile. Had he been around anyone in his circle of friends and family he would have quipped about wondering if in her youth Lian didn’t realize Robin and Damian were the same person, and honestly one of the corners of his mind did absently wonder that, but here alone with no one to joke for he just barely huffed out a soft laugh. Baby Bat was annoying but Jason did love his brother and Roy was right, there were worse people to have a fleeting hero crush on. He turned his attention back to his boyfriend and their girl, man he would never get tired of saying that, just in time to hear Roy chuckle.

  
“Do you want to know a secret?” He asked his daughter, who obviously did. “When I was a kid, I thought Robin was cute too.” Lian giggled and he kissed her on the head and turned off her bedside light. Even as Roy said his final goodnight and approached the door, Jason was too busy smiling to realize he was coming into the hallway until it was too late. Roy turned and saw him just as his brain caught up to him and he was busted. Roy grinned.

  
“Can’t get enough of the sound of my voice Jay?” he teased.

  
“Something like that,” Jason admitted. Shifting the focus away from himself he teased back saying, “So, you thought I was cute did you?” Roy smiled wolfishly,

  
“Who said I wasn’t talking about Dick?” As soon as it was out of his mouth he was running down the hall towards their room with Jason close at his heels.

  
“You little, come here!” he called after him with a laugh and tackled his boyfriend at the door. The couple spun and laughed and wrestled to the bed where they flopped down still laughing together.

  
“Yeah,” Roy said when he’d more or less evened his breathing, “I thought you were cute. I still do,” he said rolling over and pecking his boyfriend on the lips. “I guess us Harpers just have a thing about Robins.” Jay groaned but there was a slight smile there too. Roy laughed, “Oh please you're not still upset about that are you? Even you have to admit it's pretty funny.” The younger rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“Well...I did like the part about how she’s going to have him take her name and his name be Robin Harper,” he smiled. They both looked at each other and laughed. They laid on the bed talking about Lian and then their day and then the time that Roy had bet Wally that his arrow could hit a target faster than Wally could run to it to trick Wally into leaving his pizza rolls unattended so he could steal some. They kept talking and as they did their hands found each other of their own accord. Eventually they glanced at the wall clock to see that they had spent the past couple hours just laughing with each other, holding hands. Roy smiled and stood up, saying that they should probably get ready to actually get in the bed instead of just lying on top of it and extended his hand down to his partner. Jason took it once again, this time to pull himself up.

  
Once they were in bed Roy was out pretty fast, per usual, but Jason was still awake. This time though it wasn’t nightmares or trying to solve a problem with a case or even his general insomnia; this time Jason was thinking about something else. He thought about Roy and Lian and the little family they had made. Every day made him happy unlike anything in the past. Contrary to what a lot of people thought Jason had been happy before. Many times actually. But this was different, this wasn’t just happiness this was love and contentment. Jason had peace. He thought about forever, about what Lian had told them Miss Susan had said about not being able to wait for her forever, and what Roy had said about the person you marry forever loving you. He thought about Lian and her beanie baby nurses and about Roy and his antics and his laugh. He thought about the hours he had just spent laying on their bed and how there was nowhere else he could imagine wanting to be more. He looked over at Roy with his hair smooshed up against the pillow and his tank top sliding down one shoulder, and he couldn’t have kept from smiling if he wanted to. He watched Roy’s chest rise and fall slowly, steadily, to confirm what he already knew: that the love of his life was sleeping soundly by his side. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and with one final glance at Roy’s sleeping face, Jason began researching engagement rings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, I had a really great time writing it. I don't own DC Comics or anything associated with it. Happy reading!


End file.
